Dos horas
by Katescape
Summary: Hicieron falta dos décadas para unir a Fred y George. Dos años para estabilizarlos. Dos horas y una batalla para separarlos.


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece. De ser así, JK no sería tan rica, Ron estaría todo el día atado a la pata de mi cama y, por supuesto, Fred habría tenido un final lleno de risas con su hermano gemelo. Ni más ni menos que lo que se merecía.

* * *

**Dos horas**

* * *

Cuando los llamaron se encontraban en la trastienda de "Sortilegios Weasley" ordenando el pedido de bombas fétidas que les acababa de llegar. A ninguno le sorprendió ver aquella lechuza parda cruzando la estancia y depositando una carta encima de una de las cajas de cartón. Tampoco se inmutaron al leer las palabras de su madre instándoles a ir a casa cuanto antes para poder viajar todos juntos a Hogwarts. Simplemente se miraron y, como tantas veces antes en sus veinte años de vida, ambos leyeron la mente del otro y se pusieron en marcha como una sola persona.

—Mamá, te veo tensa. ¿Has estado releyendo las calificaciones de nuestros TIMOS últimamente? —inquirió Fred nada más pisar La Madriguera.

Molly, a pesar de la gravedad de la situación, se permitió sonreír un segundo. Aunque el mundo se fuese a caer, los gemelos siempre conseguían quitar hierro al asunto con sus comentarios espontáneos.

—Tómate algo en serio por una vez en tu vida, Fred —reprendió volviendo a su semblante serio.

—No, mamá, soy George.

—Perdona, hijo. Estoy tan nerviosa que os vuelvo a confundir.

Los gemelos se miraron de reojo sonriendo idénticamente. Como en un espejo. Solo que uno de los reflejos tenía una oreja de menos. Fred se había enfadado mucho cuando el Sectusempra de Snape había mutilado a su hermano. No con Severus, sino con George. ¿Quién le mandaba ser diferente a esas alturas de la vida? Ya no podrían intercambiar sus nombres si no era en ocasiones como ésa, donde reinaba el caos. Tampoco podrían probar cortes de pelo el uno en el otro, puesto que George ahora llevaba el cabello rojizo ligeramente más largo que su hermano, para tapar la fea cicatriz que había quedado en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

—Espero que los polvos flu no manchen mi traje nuevo —comentó George entrando en la chimenea antes que su hermano—. No me gustaría que Voldy-Pooh me viese desaliñado.

—No te preocupes, me han contado que el look guarro se lleva mucho esta temporada.

Cuando aterrizaron en la Sala de los Menesteres, Neville ya estaba conversando acaloradamente con sus padres. La estancia se encontraba abarrotada de personas dispuestas a luchar. Estudiantes que habían pertenecido al Ejército de Dumbledore y aurores que prestaban servicio a la Órden del Fénix. George sonrió al reconocer a su antiguo equipo de Quidditch reunido al fondo de la habitación. Hizo una señal a su hermano y ambos se reunieron de nuevo con Oliver, Katie, Alicia y Angelina.

—Sabía que eras un apasionado del deporte de la escoba, Oliver, pero de ahí a volver para un último partido… —apreció Fred señalando el equipaje del Puddlemere United que vestía su antiguo capitán.

—Ya me conoces, Weasley, no quería perderme el espectáculo —dijo Oliver sonriendo.

—Va a ser eso, ¿verdad? Nuestro último partido juntos. —Susurró Alicia mirándolos con nostalgia. La sensación de que uno de ellos los dejaría en la batalla de aquella noche sobrevolaba el ambiente.

—Podríamos decir que sí —reflexionó George—. Así pues, capitán, ¿qué estrategia debemos seguir?

La cara de Oliver se iluminó y, conjurando la pizarrilla que empleaba para las jugadas en su época escolar, trazó un plan de ataque como si de un derby de Quidditch se tratase. Las cazadoras irían abriendo camino hacia el Gran Comedor, lugar donde habían convocado a todos los estudiantes. Él, guardián, se encargaría del hall, impidiendo que los mortífagos penetrasen en la escuela. Y los gemelos, los mejores bateadores que habían pisado la noble casa de Gryffindor, irían por los pasadizos que tan bien conocían asestando sus golpes escondidos tras tapices y estatuas. Nada podía fallar. Los seis eran una máquina bien engrasada que ya había vencido en otras ocasiones.

Cuando la puerta de la Sala se abrió, todos los que se encontraban en el interior alzaron sus varitas preparándose para el ataque. Mas ningún mortífago traspasó el umbral. En su lugar aparecieron Harry, Ron y Hermione. Los gemelos se adelantaron a la multitud que ya coreaba el nombre del niño-que-sobrevivió como si pensasen que él solo, con alzar una ceja, pudiese salvarlos. Pobres ilusos. Sólo alguien que hubiese visto crecer a Harry sabría que tenía miedo, como todo el mundo, como ellos mismos, solo que lo escondía tras una máscara de autoconfianza. Cada uno tenía sus métodos de supervivencia en la Guerra. Fred y George habían optado por burlarse de todo. Era más sencillo que pensar que quizás aquella fuese su última noche.

—¿Qué hacemos, Harry? ¿Vamos al Gran Comedor? —propuso George al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amigo.

—Sí, los profesores están reuniendo a los estudiantes allí. ¡Vamos a presentar batalla!

De nuevo, decenas de vítores llenaron la estancia, acompañados de una procesión hacia los pasillos de la escuela, fuera de la Sala de los Menesteres. En el transcurso de un parpadeo, Harry, Ron y Hermione habían desaparecido. Fred soltó una carcajada al percatarse de ello y dio un codazo a George señalando los tres pares de pies que caminaban hacia la salida sin un cuerpo al que estar pegados.

—Espero que los mortífagos sean medianamente miopes. Si no, puedes ir diciendo "hola" al ático de casa como laboratorio —bisbiseó Fred.

—¿Crees que mamá no lo convertiría en un santuario a Ron-el-mártir? Igual nos aplicaba un hechizo reductor y nos alargaba la nariz para parecernos un poco a su querido hijo perdido —comentó George con una mueca.

—Buf, no me gustaría perder mi belleza —dijo el otro, horrorizado—. Mejor que nos curemos en salud y mantengamos con vida a nuestro hermano.

Casi todo el mundo había abandonado ya la habitación. Tan sólo se escuchaban los gritos de su Molly y Ginny. La pequeña quería ir a combatir, pero a su madre le parecía demasiado peligroso. George vio cómo su hermano iba adquiriendo un tono amarillento que indicaba que estaba a punto de unirse al intercambio de chillidos. Sólo lo había visto así en una ocasión antes y había sido cuando él había perdido su oreja.

—¡Por el amor de Merlín, mamá! Déjala luchar. ¡Ya tiene dieciséis años!

Ginny sonrió en agradecimiento. Si había algo que los gemelos querían más que a sí mismos era a su hermana pequeña. Era la única de la familia que no los había mirado raro al querer emprender un negocio basado en las risas. La única que seguía cada una de sus bromas con gran interés e incluso aportaba ideas para nuevos inventos. Por eso, cuando su madre les espetó que había sido una irresponsabilidad llevarla con ellos, ambos bajaron la mirada y, por una vez, mantuvieron la boca cerrada.

—Perdón, espero no interrumpir nada. ¿Llego tarde? Vaya, no pensaba que iba a tardar tanto…

Aquel timbre de voz, antaño pedante, agudo y acusador, había mutado tanto a uno humilde y arrepentido, que a pesar de haber convivido con él diecisiete años de su vida, Fred y George tuvieron que darse la vuelta para percatarse de que quien había entrado por el retrato de la Sala no era otro que su hermano Percy. Y puede que los gemelos no fuesen rencorosos, pero siempre hay una excepción a cada regla y, en esta ocasión, la excepción era él. Nunca le perdonarían que los abandonase. No por ellos, que siempre habían sentido aversión hacia su hermano mayor, sino por su madre, que era la que más había sufrido. Aunque hubiese rectificado y llegase a tiempo de enmendar sus errores ofreciendo su vida en aquella batalla, ninguno de los dos acabaría de fiarse de Percy nunca. Pero de nuevo, aquella máscara de bromistas tuvo que salir a la luz ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Vamos, Perce, necesitamos un prefecto que nos guíe en nuestro camino hacia la victoria —dijo George imitando el tono pomposo de su hermano.

—¡Exacto! Nos están quitando los mejores mortífagos, así que deja los reencuentros lacrimógenos para después. Tenemos mucha vida para que nos aburras con tus disculpas —agregó Fred impaciente, cogiendo a Percy por la manga y saliendo, junto a George, de la segura Sala de los Menesteres, plantándole cara a la batalla.

Como Oliver les había dicho, los gemelos, junto a Percy y a Lee Jordan, se encargaron de los pasadizos. Nadie nace preparado para la guerra, para matar, para sobrevivir en esas condiciones, por eso, antes de lanzar su primera maldición, Fred y George decidieron que nada de eso era real, que todo era un juego, uno de tantos partidos de Quidditch, como les había dicho Oliver hacía una hora. Es mucho más sano para la mente pensar que las personas no mueren en realidad bajo tu varita, sino que cuando te das la vuelta se levantan y vuelven a su casa derrotados. A pesar de todo, ambos sabían que si sobrevivían a esa noche cada imagen se quedaría grabada en sus memorias a fuego. Porque sí, era un juego, pero nadie podía decir que no se trataba del más macabro al que iban a jugar nunca.

—¡Vaya grupo de mortífagos! —gritó Lee al doblar una esquina. Cinco seguidores de Voldemort se acercaban a ellos a toda prisa, con una mueca suicida pintada en la cara.

—Saca tu bate, Fred. Me parece que es hora de nuestro tiro mortal —dijo George con una sonrisa.

Los dos haces de luz verde se juntaron derribando a dos mortífagos, que cayeron al suelo de mármol con un golpe sordo. Pronto se les unieron los restantes, pero no antes de que Lee emitiese un chillido agudo de dolor y se apoyase contra la pared intentando cortar la hemorragia de su pierna con las manos, inútilmente. George fue el primero en llegar junto a su amigo y evaluar los daños. Cuando Fred le alcanzó, un alzamiento de ceja le bastó para saber cuán grave era la herida de Lee. El chico, que no paraba de gemir convirtiendo su cara en una mueca, había empezado a sudar y a respirar agitadamente.

—¿Me voy a morir? —consiguió articular entrecortadamente.

—No, amigo. Nadie va a morir esta noche —respondió George con aire apesadumbrado.

Sin decir una palabra, Percy se quitó la chaqueta azul marino con el emblema del Ministerio de Magia y la fue rasgando con la varita en finas tiras que ató alrededor de la pierna de Lee. Fred lo miraba con desconfianza.

—Sólo intento ayudar —chilló Percy alzando las manos a su hermano.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer ya. Va a perder la pierna —sentenció Fred, grave.

—No, pero podemos intentar que no se desangre, ¿no te parece? —comentó el otro.

Fred asintió a regañadientes y se volvió a Lee, que estaba agarrando la mano de su gemelo en un intento de mitigar el dolor que le causaba su miembro a medio amputar.

—Joder, Lee, de saber que eras tan envidioso te habría arrancado antes un dedo. ¿Ahora tendré que extirparme yo los dos brazos para ir los tres a juego? —bromeó.

—Ya me conoces, Fred. Yo voy a lo grande —dijo Lee intentando sonreír y contagiando a los gemelos.

—George, acompaña a Lee al Gran Comedor, a ver si Pomfrey puede ayudarle —instó Percy. George abrió la boca para protestar—. No te preocupes, te guardaremos a algunos mortífagos para cuando vuelvas.

—De acuerdo —asintió. Luego, se volvió a su gemelo—. Haz el favor de no cometer ninguna locura como morirte en mi ausencia, ¿vale? O ya sabes que me quedaré con todas las tías de tu agenda de direcciones —Fred chasqueó la lengua y apretó el hombro de su hermano como despedida.

George, por primera vez en lo que llevaba de día, sin su hermano, bajó las escaleras principales con Lee a cuestas. Le costaba mucho avanzar evitando las maldiciones e intentando que su amigo no se le escurriese. Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor se le cayó el alma a los pies. Allí había más aurores y estudiantes heridos que sanos. A la izquierda, colocados en una fila, se encontraban tumbados los que ya habían perecido en la guerra. El corazón le dio un vuelco al percatarse de que conocía a dos de las personas que componían una de las hileras. Una mujer de pelo rosa chicle agarraba la mano a un hombre castaño desvaído. Sacudió la cabeza apartando el pensamiento de que Tonks y Lupin estuviesen muertos y se acercó a Pomfrey con Lee todavía en brazos. Todo era un juego. Al día siguiente todos estarían vivos de nuevo.

Se disponía a salir del Gran Comedor cuando una fuerte punzada en el pecho le hizo detenerse y sentarse en el suelo abrazándose a sí mismo. Duró unos segundos, los suficientes para que le pasase a la cabeza en forma de una gran migraña, y luego cesó. A George no le hacía falta saber nada más. Sabía que a Fred le había ocurrido algo, algo muy malo. No era la primera vez que sentía esa conexión entre los dos. Desde que, a los tres años, Fred se había caído del columpio haciéndose una brecha inmensa en la frente y a él le había dolido la cabeza como nunca antes, siempre sentía cualquier cosa que le pasase a su gemelo. Si Fred estaba triste, George encontraba la vida un poco más gris sin motivo aparente. Cuando George estaba nervioso, Fred comenzaba a pasearse por la habitación rápidamente sin venir a cuento. A ambos les gustaba pensar que todo aquello ocurría porque tendrían que haber sido una sola persona, pero al final habían acabado en dos cuerpos diferentes.

Ver la imagen de Percy abrazado a Fred confirmó lo que ya sabía: que todo había acabado. Ya no sentía nada, era como un ente que flotaba, se movía automáticamente y hablaba sin procesar las palabras previamente. George se agachó, con la boca entreabierta, y delineó la sonrisa que Fred había dibujado en su boca antes de dejarle solo. Aquello no tenía gracia, no entraba dentro de las reglas del juego.

Poco a poco, su cara se fue tornando amarilla por primera vez en su vida y soltó todo lo que llevaba dentro golpeando el pecho de su gemelo con los puños.

—¡Maldito seas! ¡Has roto tu promesa! ¡Me prometiste que no ibas a morir, joder! ¡Me lo prometiste!

Conforme chillaba, las lágrimas iban surcando su cara, bajando por sus mejillas y terminando en la camiseta mugrienta de Fred. Por su culpa habían perdido el partido, el juego y su batalla personal. Fred había sido un egoísta yéndose sin siquiera decir "adiós", dejándole a George toda la responsabilidad de ser, por primera vez, una persona completa.

Sólo habían hecho falta dos décadas para unirlos, dos años para estabilizarlos y dos horas para destrozar toda su vida y separarlos. Y eran esas dos horas, precisamente, las que George Weasley reviviría una y otra vez a lo largo de su vida. Porque en aquellos ciento veinte minutos, Fred seguía vivo, jugando a un juego en el que nunca lo dejaba solo.

* * *

**Nota de autora: **No sabéis lo que me jodió que JK matase a uno de mis personajes favoritos. Aunque yo siempre haya sido de George (cuestión de repartición de personajes, claro), Fred era su otra mitad, y su muerte, aunque el mundo no deje de decir que era necesaria para demostrar que hasta los más inocentes pueden morir, blablablá, me parece todavía de lo más absurdo de la saga. Pero bueno, como he dicho antes, no soy JK, así que me toca aguantarme.

Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir un one-shot sobre la muerte del gemelo y qué supone en George. No sé si me ha quedado como quería, pero bueno, puedo decir que lo he intentado.

Espero que os haya gustado. Aunque en caso contrario, también podéis hacérmelo saber por medio de comentarios. Ya sabéis, ésa es la forma en que Fred siga vivo de alguna manera. Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
